magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyuki Ozu
is the of the Magirangers. She is an ideal mother who raised her five children alone after Isamu disappeared. Biography Magiranger She kept many secrets from them as Isamu had her promise, not the least of which was the truth about Isamu and herself. She is a very caring and sympathetic woman, even showing mercy to the Underground Hades Empire Infershia. During the events of Blagel's sacrfice, Miyuki went to Magitopia to see Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel, whom she convinced with her courage to give her and her children the means to fight Infershia should they return to their world. Since then, Miyuki became a White Magician, a sorceress wielding the power over the . She wore white armor with a snowflake emblem on her helmet and wand. Miyuki was seemingly killed by Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, but in reality, Wolzard momentarily regained his memory as Isamu and faked her death to teleport her away into the Flower Garden of Souls as light, leaving only her MagiStick remaining to have his children believe their mother was killed and be a motivation for them to fight Infershia. She later helped her children in spirit in various events such as when they battled Victory General Branken with MagiKing. However, upon the awakening of Infershia's Gods, she was taken by Hades God Toad during his soul-hunt in the Flower Garden and was brought depths of the Kemono world's Brier Garden in a deep slumber until she was finally reunited with her children and defeated Toad. In Stage 48, she attempted to reason with Hades God Dagon while Hades God Sleipnir was carrying out his divine punishment with her children fight him and Isamu and Hikaru fought Absolute God N Ma in Magitopia. Dagon captured her and took her to the Kedomono Realm after she and her children were defeated by the two remaining Hades Gods but she was saved when Hades Goddess Sphinx and Phantom Spy Vancuria came to her aid and Sphinx destroyed Dagon. She returned and aided her family against N Ma in their final battle against him in Stage 49. She now lives with her children and husband in peace in their household. Gokaiger Legend War Miyuki Ozu participated in the Great Legend War alongside her husband, son-in-law, and children. It is has been revealed that her and her husband's powers had become Ranger keys and are currently in the Gokaigers' hands which were both taken from Basco ta Jolokia. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Miyuki received her key alongside her daughter Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back. Appearances in other media Net Movie MagiMother appears in the installment , where she is mistaken for the . It is noted that during preproduction of , the was initially called the but the staff changed their mind due to that title being assigned to MagiMother. MagiMother's cameo here is notable in that it is currently last appearance of a Sentai character in , fittingly in the last series attached to the Kamen Rider Series, which had a much more successful endeavour with the platform than Super Sentai. Video Game Super Sentai Battle Base MagiMother is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. MagiMother Arsenal * Silver MagiPhone * MagiStick Staff Special Attacks * Deep Freeze * Ice Arrows Ranger Key The is Miyuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MagiMother key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, along with the Black Knight in the Ginga Forest. They were all defeated, while the Black Knight key was taken by Gai, the other three were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. MagiMother fought Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who fought as OhPink. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. The MagiMother key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MagiMother Ranger Key was used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion each. *Luka became MagiMother in order to summon snow on Christmas Eve. *Ahim became MagiMother as part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Dyrandoh. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Miyuki received her key and became MagiMother once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Ozu is portrayed by . As MagiMother, her suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Miyuki is renamed Marie. Notes *Miyuki is the first elder adult human Sentai Ranger; all others prior (including Signalman, Doggie Kruger and Swan Shiratori) were aliens while her husband Isamu is revealed ultimately to be a Heavenly Saint. *MagiMother's helmet is a recolored white version of the MagiMermaid Mecha head. *MagiMother appears in the net movie where mistakes her (and ) for the . See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Magirangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Giant forms Category:Sentai Snow-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Uniquely-themed Rangers